As the development of software technology, more and more application programs are developed and employed, which enrich and facilitate people's life and work. Usually, a user may select and download a required application program from an application program store or search and download the application program in the web, and then install the downloaded application program into the use equipment. The user may also delete an unwanted application program from the user's user equipment (UE) so that there is enough space for receiving new application programs.
In the prior art, the application program may be deleted according to the following method. When the user long-presses an icon of an application program to be deleted, an icon of a waste bin is displayed in the top or bottom of the display screen. When the user drags the application program into the waste bin, a confirmation message for deletion is popped up. When information for confirming the deletion is received from the user, the application program is deleted.
In the process for implementing this invention, the inventor has noticed at least the following problem in the prior art. For a UE with a screen of 4.3 or larger inches, in the process for deleting the application program by dragging the icon of the application program to the waste bin displayed in the top or bottom of the screen, if the icon of the application program is located in the bottom or top of the screen, the dragging distance is long. In particular, when the user operates by a single hand, the long distance dragging operation is difficult.